Idolizing
by Houjun Ri
Summary: [Oneshot] Always wondered who Suzu looked up to? Who could it be anyway?


**Summary:** Always wondered who Suzu looked up to? Who could it be anyway?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of Phantasia.

--

Idolizing

--

It had been a week of battle and the group had decided to go into Japoni, Suzu's home village. It was a long walk from where they were, but they needed the refill their supplies. Chester needed arrows, while the others needed orange gummies for any random battle they had. Fighting monsters was not an easy thing to do during the times of Dhaos's tormenting days. It had seemed that the monsters were increasing as the days passed by. This led to a conclusion that; Dhaos must be defeated as soon as possible.

The group finally stopped for a short break of walking and defeating monsters. Cress wiped the sweat of his forehead. "Been a long way from where we were to Japoni, we should rest. How about it?"

Cress turned around to face the group walking slowly. Even Arche stopped riding her broom because of her tiredness. The others nodded agreeing with the young leader. Mint and Arche went on to prepare for food, while Cress and Chester went out to get wood. Klarth had decided to be left alone and see the diamond ring that would make the pact with Origin. That left Suzu unattained and quite bored. Sighing, the young ninja decided to go over to Mint and Arche.

The two girls looked at Suzu.

"Suzu-chan, food will be ready when Cress-san and Chester-san come with the wood," said Mint's sweet voice. Suzu just nodded not really caring for the food.

"What are we going to have Mint?" asked Arche bending down to be in eye level with Mint.

"Hmm… We haven't had Rice Balls or Sandwiches for awhile, I can't really make anything else since we have no supplies."

Suzu blushed by the mentioning of Rice Balls; her mother used to make them for her when she was much more younger. She then looked over with one eye at Klarth and began to wonder something. Did he like rice balls too?

Arche sighed as she saw Mint preparing the rice. She was bored and wanted to do something fun, maybe even gossip about the boys. Looking over at Suzu, she wondered something about the young talented ninja. Then a great idea had hit the pink spunky half-elf. Smiling wickedly Arche cleared her throat; "Suzu-chan, do you idolize someone?"

Suzu faced Arche. "What do you mean?"

"Hmm…like a person you look up to, but sometimes it leads to a crush."

The brunette young girl tiled her head. Mint sat on the ground making sandwiches and listening to Arche and Suzu's conversation. What was Arche getting at?

Blinking Suzu nodded. "I suppose I do."

"Eeeh?! Really?! Who?!"

Suzu stood quiet as Arche began to pester her about something unimportant and privet. Mint tried to stop the half elf, but she was being stubborn. "C'mon Suzu-chan! Tell me!" whined Arche. "Could it really be Cress!?"

Suzu stayed quiet, while a sweat drop began to appear. '_Arche-san can really be … very determine…_'

"Arche-san, this could be Suzu's privet life that she does not want to tell us."

"Mint! I must know! It could be one of us she looks up to!"

"Yes, but it is still Suzu-chan's privet matter."

"Mint-chaaan" whined the half elf in almost tears.

"Now what is this girl whining about?" said a Chester coming towards them. He was holding wood that he had brought back. Chester raised an eyebrow at the girls. Cress was behind him, wondering what was going on.

"I'm not whining!" yelled Arche.

"You don't have to yell at me!"

"You just made fun of me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Mint sighed at the two of them began to bicker. This happened almost every single day and they wouldn't stop. Mint's blue eyes landed on Suzu who was staring at the summoner. Smiling, she went back to making sandwiches.

Suzu sighed and closed her eyes. Thinking of a memory that happened long ago.

"Suzu-chan?"

A young four year old Suzu stood outside her mother's bedroom. She wanted to hear that story of the summoner. Suzu looked down as her mother began to pick her up. "I-I'm sorry… I just wanted to hear that story again…"

A smile came upon the woman's face. Placing her daughter on her lap she began to tell the story to her daughter. "Long ago, there was a summoner in this world. That person decided to help a party to save the world. How could the young summoner save the world Suzu?"

Suzu snuggled closer to her mom. "By forming a pact with summon spirits!"

The woman nodded at the answer. "Exactly, the summoner thought it would be a bad idea to join this party who wanted to save the world. You see, the summoner's village would be destroyed if she forced allies with them, that is what the summoner was afraid of. But during the summoners mission the summoner began to befriend them"

"But … why would the summoner befriend them, when their village was going to be destroyed?"

"Courage and trust."

"Courage?" asked Suzu blinking her eyes in confusion. "And trust?"

"Yes, the summoners friends gave the summoner courage and trust. That's why Suzu, you should also make friends, just like the summoner. They will give you courage, trust, and strength."

Suzu opened her eyes as she saw Klarth walking towards her. Blinking his eyes he looked down at the daydreaming ninja. He had just studied a way to form a pact with Origin and when he got back he saw a young ninja looking dazed. Raising an eyebrow he began to question her.

"Are you alright? Feeling sick?" asked Klarth.

"…"

"Err…" Klarth was getting a bit nervous, he was not good with children from the beginning. "I can get Mint to help you?"

"Klarth-san, have you heard of other Summoner's that made a pact with the summon spirits?"

Klarth took a moment to think and shook his head. "No, why?"

"Nothing…" mumbled Suzu. '_I'll be like you someday, Sheena-san..._'

--

A/N: Ahh weird one-shot really. Haha, yeah poor Suzu, I guess. So hurray for my first Tales of Phantasia One-shot :D


End file.
